Lovely Energy PreCure!
Lovely Energy PreCure! is a Pretty Cure fan series by CureSailorMoon1617 . The series genres are Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Comedy, Action, Adventure, and Magical Girl. The series themes are Magic, Friendship, Love, and Hearts. Plot 25 years ago, a great evil attacked the earth but legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure were born and saved the day. But with the threat of evil still around special schools were created so that young girls with the potential to become pretty cures could learn and train so that they could combat the forces of evil. Eriko Dengenbara is a 13 year old girl selected to go to the prestigous Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy, where she discovers her own hidden powers and is given a pretty cure team of her own. Characters 'Lovely Energy PreCure!' ''Eriko Dengenbara / Cure Energy She is a sweet and smart young girl who is very clumsy and a big eater. She has a pure heart of gold and loves to see people happy. She loves magical girl anime series, anything with cats, and wearing clothes that are pink. She is Japanese and comes from Tokyo, Japan where she grew up and spent most of her life. She comes from a normal family and her mother is a doctor and her father is a teacher. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her extremely pure heart. Natalia Cuoreopalina / Cure Nice She is a caring and loving young girl who is super sweet and kind. She has a lot of dreams and can be rather boy crazy at times. She loves comed anime series, anything with bunnies and elephants, and wearing the cutest clothes. She is Italian and comes from Venice, Italy where she was born and raised. She comes from a middle class family and her mother is a scientist and her father is an officer. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her extreme cuteness and loving heart. Renée Verrevent / Cure Ruby She is a kind and smart young girl who is arrogant and confident. She is very talented and is super scary whem mad angry. She loves supernatural and mysrtery anime series, anything with music notes and stars, and wearing that are fashionable. She is Japanese-French and comes from Paris, France. She comes from a wealthy family and her mother is an actress and her father is a writer. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her many talents and kindness. Gia Rocker / Cure Gold She is a strong and serious young girl who is smart and brave. She does not give up easily and will always be there for her friends. She loves school story and romance anime series, anything with that is super cute, and wearing pretty clothes. She is Spanish-English and comes from New York, USA. She comes from a famous and her mother is an famous model and singer and her father is a director and producer. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her great strength and bravery. Leo Shishi / Duke Lion He is a kind and smart young man who lost his memory 5 years ago. He is the Bravery Duke of Lovely Energy PreCure! and fights alongside them. He is often at odds with Eriko and they often get into arguments even though he secretley has a crush on her. 'Fairies' Okashi She is Eriko's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Eriko to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is super sweet and clumsy just like Eriko and smart as well. She loves to eat fruit and apple juice is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. Ascolta She is Natalia's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Natalia to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is very lovable and sweet just like Natalia and looks up to her. She loves to eat candy and orange juice is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. Musique She is Renée's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Renée to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is really kind and arrogant just like Renée and is talented just like her. She loves to eat cookies and cakes and tea is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. Silver She is Gia's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Gia to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is strong and serious just like Renée and loves to have fun. She loves to eat junk food and soda is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy' 'Idainawaru' Kowai kaunto One of the leaders of Idainawaru and a very mean person, he hates pretty cure and will attack them if both of his subboardnents fail. He hates cuteness and all things pretty. He secretly has a crush on Misu· batto but oftne trys to hide it. Misu· batto One of the subboardnents of Kowai kaunto and a person obsessed with looking good, the monsters she sends after pretty cure often are based on every day beauty products. She knows that Kowai kaunto and Sā· supaidā both have a crush on her and often trys to use it to her advantage. Sā· supaidā One of the subboardnents of Kowai kaunto and a person with a bad sense of humor, the monsters he sends after pretty cure often are based on tools and cutlery. He has crush on Misu· batto that he is very bad at hiding most of the time. 'Other Characters' Production Places Items Attacks Gallery 'Lovely Energy PreCure! Eriko Dengenbara / Cure Energy '' Eriko Dengenbara.jpg|Eriko Dengenbara Cure Energy.jpg|Cure Energy '' Natalia Cuoreopalina / Cure Nice '' Natalia Cuoreopalina.jpg|Natalia Cuoreopalina Cure Nice.jpg|Cure Nice '' Renée Verrevent / Cure Ruby '' Renée Verrevent.jpg|Renée Verrevent Cure Ruby.jpg|Cure Music '' Gia Rocker / Cure Gold '' Gia Rocker 2.jpg|Gia Rocker Cure Gold.jpg|Cure Gold '' Leo Shishi / Duke Lion '' Leo Shishi.jpg|Leo Shishi Duke Lion.jpg|Duke Lion '' '''Fairies ''Okashi ''' Okashi (Fairy Form).jpg|Fairy Form Okashi (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' Ascolta '' Ascolta (Fairy Form).jpg|Fairy Form Ascolta (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' Musique Silver '''Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy 'Idainawaru' ''Kowai kaunto ''' Kowai kaunto.jpg|Kowai kaunto '' Misu· batto '' Misu· batto.jpg|Misu· batto '' Sā· supaidā Sā· supaidā.jpg|Sā· supaidā '''Other Characters Qoutes 'Lovely Energy PreCure!' ''Eriko Dengenbara / Cure Energy :"''The Power of Love and Light, Cure Energy!" :―Cure Energy ''Natalia Cuoreopalina / Cure Nice ''"The Heart of Nature and Life, Cure Nice!" ―Cure Nice ''Renée Verrevent / Cure Ruby :"''The Star of Music and Dance, Cure Ruby!" :―Cure Ruby ''Gia Rocker / Cure Gold :"''The Strength of Jewels and Metal, Cure Gold!" :―Cure Gold ''Leo Shishi / Duke Lion 'Fairies' Okashi Ascolta Musique Silver 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy' 'Idainawaru' Kowai kaunto Misu· batto Sā· supaidā 'Other Characters''' Trivia * Category:CureSailorMoon1617 Category:Lovely Energy PreCure Category:Pretty Cure fanime